MupPuhMub DitDit!
by VentXekart
Summary: During the Black Mesa incident, there were a variety of alien creatures that infested the facility but some of them weren't from Xen and they weren't very friendly either. Based off an under-appreciated enemy from Opposing Force.


Black Mesa Research Facility, a large facility built for research in a variety of standard scientific fields. Originally built upon a ICBM complex that was built during the fifties, it has become one of the leading American research corporations run by the United States Government. Most recently though it had become one of the leading competitors in secret research regarding extra-dimensional travel and teleportation.

Originally, when they had started work on teleportation they had discovered a dimension that was filled with large islands floating about in a void that appeared to be in the innards of a Nebula. This dimension was known to all as 'Xen' or 'The Borderworld'. Researchers had discovered a variety of exotic materials and life forms there, some of which they brought back to Earth. However, not all of the encounters would be without any consequences...there were many entities that preyed upon the human explorers and in some cases these poor individuals were never heard from again.

During that time though, the scientists at Black Mesa stumbled upon another dimension outside of Xen with entities that were even more aggressive and more stranger than the ones they first encountered in the Borderworld. They designated this new plane of existence 'X' and all of the beings who originated from that world were henceforth known as 'Race X'.

Unfortunately, these beings would be brought to Earth along side the denizens of Xen when a resonance cascade was inadvertently created during a test in the Anomalous Materials Labs and these entities weren't there with the best of intentions. No, they were there to destroy and kill all in their path.

* * *

_"ARGH!" A thump of a human body upon the tiled floor was the first thing that came into its vision. It saw that two of the smaller bipedal drones had impaled a human with several of their spikes sticking out of his bloodied chest. The two of them stepped towards the body and then began take small bites into the corpse, apparently they still think with their stomachs more than anything. The tall blue one let out a growl of disgust before turneing its glance towards one of the hallways, searching for more targets to kill with its Shockroach latched onto its arm._

_It heard a loud bang reverb around the corner up ahead, it came just in time to see another drone get gunned down by one of the human weapons. It fell to its side with a sickening crackle, its yellow blood freely flowing from its wounds to the floor below._

_**"Area secure, over." **The Shocktrooper heard the sound of voices, most likely human despite the static that garbled their speech. It wondered why humans would sound that way with their strange equipment, could it be to intimidate those who might be unlucky enough to cross their path? Maybe it was similar to the flux-shifting of other members of its species along with the pitiful slaves of the Nihilanth. It didn't really matter because it wouldn't do much to save them. It brought its primary right arm in front of its mandibles before hacking up a spore from its mouth into its grip. These spores grew in a variety of environments including the borderworld of Xen and in their own dimension. When a Shocktrooper is nothing more than a baby, they instinctively learn how to ingest these spores and then regurgitate them as a defense mechanism against predators. When they reach adulthood, they can ingest even more of them and then throw them at their enemies._

_"KSSWIRRAS!"_

_It quickly threw the green spore at the human soldiers dressed in green armor, tiny fragments of it trailing off from it as it flew._

_**"MOVEMENT!" **One of the soldiers yelled out but it was too late, the spore exploded killing two of the humans, the third was blown into a spray of viscera and gore onto a wall, while the remaining one managed to limp away._

_"MUBPUHMUB DITDIT!"_

_Quickly it broke into a sprint, intent on killing this new prey in its line of site. The human was grasping a bleeding limb, with his weapon hanging limply in its hands. The Shocktrooper readied itself to zap the human with its Shockroach but for some reason the human fell forward on all four limbs._

_Confused, the creature cautiously came forward inspecting its prey. It took a step back when the body suddenly convulsed but it wasn't totally startled, more or less it was cautious about these humans. They may be weak at a glance but they made up for it with their weapons and in some cases their cunning and intellect. When it took a look at the humans head, it finally found the reason why the soldier had fallen. Clamped to his skull was a headcrab, the blue alien saw that it was already rooting itself into its hosts nervous system, it wouldn't be long before the first signs of mutation would become visible._

_"KIMLKIML." _

_It was hoping for more of challenge, these humans tended to have some very aggressive tactics when armed but they could easily be killed by their own cowardice. Suddenly, it felt several sharp projectiles piercing through its spine, burning through its nerves and bouncing through its internal organs. It quickly fell forward on the ground as it felt a numbing cold through out its body, Tinnitus flooded its hearing, while everything in its line of sight went black._

* * *

"That's one less horror in the world." The security guard muttered. He heard a small screeching noise as a blue insectoid flew through the air towards him but he quickly deflected the creature with a hard kick, splattering it against the wall. After a few pants of breath, he let out a heavy sigh of relief. He hoped that he wouldn't run into any more of those damn aliens any time soon.


End file.
